


Keeping Him Warm

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Affection, Boyfriends, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Intimacy, Male Lactation, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: asdkljaklsda TITLES asa;lsdadEach chapter is Reader getting into the position of cockwarmer, mostly for the close, physical contact.





	1. Caster Gilgamesh

Caster Gilgamesh was tired when you approached him but that wasn't unusual. He rarely wore the egotistical smirk of his archer version. Just critical and disappointed expression, like he expected everyone to fail him before they started. Which hardly did a thing to dampen his beauty as far as you were concerned.  
  
He attempted to wave you off; you were not allowed to interrupt his work. He stood before an array of holo screens in one of the brightly lit rooms of Chaldea. You were surprised he was given access to anything important but he must have been an asset if they gave him a job. It's not that you didn't believe in his abilities, it's just that you were afraid he would try to grab any power he could.  
  
You leaned against the console with your butt as a cushion. "You gonna make me use a command seal?"  
  
His head turned from the consoles at that. He made sure to lift his nose before speaking. "It amazes me that you can make such a serious threat with an easy smile."  
  
"Oh, little ol' me? Controlling the tyrant?"  
  
"Ahh, you enjoy the irony."  
  
You stood from the consoles to lean into his side and grin up at him. "I enjoy giving you a dose of your own medicine."  
  
Leaning into him gave you a taste of what you needed; some physical contact. You were starved. He didn't move away but he huffed, turning back to his work. So you switched tracks since you weren't getting anywhere by playing games.  
  
"I miss you," you said, your expression falling with heartfelt sadness.  
  
"Oh?" That did it. He turned to loom over you, a hungry grin on his lips. "You should be careful who you give your heart to." His lips twisted further and his red gaze sharpened. "Could be a tyrant."  
  
You rolled your eyes. "Funny."  
  
He let you take him to your room, where he immediately claimed your bed. He removed his headdress and each of the bobby pins keeping them in place. You watched him work, as he took the gem and turban from his blonde hair.  
  
"I kinda like how vain you are," you said.  
  
He chuckled like he'd heard it all before. All items ended up on your minimalist bedside table, the turban carelessly thrown over your alarm clock. You guided him back onto the bed and hungrily claimed his mouth. He made a surprised noise at first, then a pleased hum as he settled into the kiss and pushed back against your mouth with his own.  
  
Things escalated but slowly. You held things back. You slid his top and his bottoms off at your own pace, which sparked annoyance in the man under you. Gilgamesh groped your body greedily through your clothes and only then when he complained about them being in the way, did you take them off.  
  
As soon as his hot erection brushed your inner thigh, you had to have it inside you. He couldn't be happier to have you eager to sit on his dick. He tried to guide you down with his hands on your hips but you took that slow, too. Eventually, with your butt flush with his lap, you smiled down at him.  
  
"Ahhh, this is what I needed."  
  
Then you lay down on his front, his cock still inside. You rested your cheek on his chest and shut your eyes. A feeling of completion took you. When you made no move to ride him, he sighed.  
  
"Why do you do this to me? You started this. Finish it _appropriately._"  
  
Despite his complaining, he still cupped your butt with appreciation for the ample soft flesh there.  
  
"Maybe that's not what I want right now," you said.  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I needed you. To be with you. Some intimacy."  
  
Another sigh. But he couldn't argue with such a request, could he? Sometimes, he couldn't figure out how you could tug at his heartstrings when everyone else could not.  
  
"I hope you appreciate what a privilege this is," he said, "having this moment with the king."  
  
You gave his waist a squeeze. _Of course_ his ego would show itself.  
  
"Hush, don't ruin the moment," you scolded gently.  
  
He blew air but went quiet. You looked up at him and he at you. When your eyes met, you placed a kiss to his cheek automatically. Your affection freely given. The corner of his mouth played upward in a half-smile.


	2. Dr. Roman

Dr. Roman was a workaholic. As far as you knew, that's how it had to be. There were only so many people capable of doing his job. So you backed off when he was busy _most_ of the time. The rest of the time, you pestered him for attention or put his exhausted butt in bed. As the last Master, he had an open-door policy for you, anyway. In case you needed a doctor.  
  
Today, you needed a boyfriend. He never resisted much. He was weak to Magi*Mari and he was weak to you. What a cutie he was; you were all over him as soon as he said, "Well, okay," reluctantly, yet with a tired smile.  
  
He sat cross-legged at his kotatsu and you were pressed to his side, nuzzling his soft neck and hair. His hair was a curly mess but it always seemed to be in irresistibly silky locks. Burying your nose in his hair, to run your lips on his locks and also to inhale his scent. It was feminine product mixed with his body odour. The feminine-smelling conditioner was all that was left after losing supply chains with the outside world. You liked it because he smelled as pretty as he looked.  
  
He always blushed when you told him things like that.  
  
"Hold me?" you asked, pulling his arm from his side to wrap around you.  
  
From there, he convinced you to sit in his lap, facing away. He was giddy at the prospect. Magi*Mari was nice but you were a real girl that he could touch. And the truth was, even though he worked hard, deep down he preferred to be taking easy, especially with you. Arms wrapped around your chest, gently squishing your breasts, he rocked you and hummed happily. Then he buried his nose into your shoulder, blushing, because of his growing erection trying to reach you.  
  
"Ahhh, ignore that," he said.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"What _do_ you want to do?" he asked, trying to be seductive with waggling eyebrows.  
  
You laughed. "You pick, Babe."  
  
He grinded against your rear as with a thoughtful hum as a hint.  
  
"You want me to sit on that, Babe?"  
  
"Would you...? Heh."  
  
You were going to say yes already and his nervous request was too cute. No way you would say no. You leaned forward on the kotatsu and shimmy out of your pants and panties just past your hips. Romani unzipped his white slacks. Using his teeth, he pulled one of his gloves off to grip his cock. Staring at your waiting pussy just above it, he was throbbing. He nearly died of happiness watching you wiggle your way down his cock.  
  
He hummed contentedly, wrapping arms around you. His hips rolled into you a few times. The warmth of his cheek met your ear and you reached back to hold him there, swaying with him.  
  
Romani was like a horny puppy. He would have humped you all day if he had the energy. So when he didn't right now, you moved your hand to his cheek and said his name.  
  
"Hmmm?" His reply was sleepy.  
  
If he was actually asleep, that gave you a devious idea. But harmless, really.  
  
"Hey, Romani? Do you love me?"  
  
"Mhmmmm."  
  
His confirmation came easily, which had you blushing. You'd been meaning to say those words to him first but were nervous he wouldn't feel the same. Or worse, he would but would say he was too busy for love. You wiggled around in joy. Romani moaned quietly, to which you grinned. You could sort it out later, for now your heart was full.


	3. Heroic Spirit Emiya

Shirou Emiya was the perfect man for a cozy night in. A warm and comfortable body. Supportive, thick arms. And great at making tea that was hot and relaxing in the evening.  
  
The two of you were cuddled up on the sofa in front of the TV under a blanket, kind of watching a classic show, kind of not. You were covered in a blanket and perfectly toasty. A half-drunk mug of honey lemon tea on the coffee table in front. If it wasn't for the bright, unnatural light of the TV, you would have dozed off already. Emiya's soft bulges of muscle provided ample cushion.

"Babe," you said.  
  
"Mmm?" was the soothing rumble from his chest.  
  
"I want some warm milk."  
  
He leaned forward, pulling the blanket partially free from your body.  
  
"I'll go make-"  
  
"Wait," you said, stopping him. "Not from the fridge."  
  
He blushed a little but gave in to your neediness, which he had been attending to all day, anyway. Keeping the blanket wrapped around the back of your shoulders like a cloak, you climbed onto his lap. He fidgeted nervously like he always did. You ignored his minor discomfort-it would pass-and slipped a hand under his black t-shirt. With a palm to his stomach, you ran your hand upward, lifting his shirt with it.  
  
While you squeezed one of his generous, golden-brown tits, he held your hips to his with one firm, large hand to grind slowly. You scooted forward just enough to lay your clothed entrance on top of his growing erection. You never minded that he got off a little while you got what you wanted. He continued to roll his hips and observe you with a soft, lustful gaze. Not one that expects more, just lust with some admiration of your entire softening his bitter features.  
  
"You're going to need to do more than that," he said.  
  
His free hand covered your own, pressing them both hard into his chest.  
  
"I'm getting there," you countered brightly.  
  
He took his hand away. You amused yourself with brushing a thumb over the firm point of his nipple. He let his eyes shut. Touching his nipple, you had to have it in your mouth. Your tongue and lips moulded around in a firm contrast to your slick, velvety tongue.  
  
Emiya made noises through clenched teeth only. Groans and grunts. His hips sped up. He opened one eye.  
  
"Could we please be, errrr, joined?"  
  
You were reluctant. Having his cock stretching your cunt always robbed your brain of blood. Turned you into a pliant, needy mess of a woman.  
  
You took your mouth from his chest and sighed. "Fine. Needy man."  
  
He smirked at your attitude. His dick was your weakness and he knew it. You stood up and he pulled down your pants for you. You stepped out of them and onto his waiting cock, which he held steady. As usual, you were soaked and loose enough for him to slide in rather quickly.  
  
"Fuck," you whispered, mostly to yourself.  
  
You surprised him by returning your attention to his tits rather than bouncing in his lap. The other nipple had been neglected. Emiya was a good boy and held still while you sucked hard like you were trying to swallow it. His teeth parted and actual moans tumbled out. What a treat it was, always, to see this serious man come undone.  
  
You returned to the other nipple while keep a hand on the previous, alternately kneading and squeezing with relish. He managed to downgrade his noises to panting, but no matter, his milk began to ooze from the first nipple. You moaned around it as the creamy liquid coated your tongue with his tart and sweet taste. Squeezing down on his cock reflexively, he moaned in surprise.  
  
_Please fuck me. Please fuck me. Pleasefuckmepleasefuckmepleasefuckme_, Emiya chanted inwardly, iron will holding his body still.  
  
Since he kept still, you were able to focus on the milk he was providing. Like a suckling calf, it soothed you and your cunt stopped squeezing the life of out of his cock. The hand on the other tit was toying with the nub with the thumbpad. Until you were squeezing a slow stream of white down your hand to your wrist.  
  
Emiya will himself to relax, his arms coming around your waist. He waited patiently for you to drink your fill. 


	4. Cu Chulainn

You told Cu you would wait up for him until he came home from work but he told you not to worry about it. He liked to come home to your sleepy self, anyway. You looked so lovable and sweet.  
  
He could be stealthy when he wanted to. Stripped down, leaving his clothes on the floor (which you would get mad at tomorrow), brushed his teeth, and rinsed off his face. He came from the ensuite bathroom to stand at the foot of the bed. Street lights filtered in through the shut blinds, giving him a dim outline of your body. He gave your relaxed form a lopsided smile.  
  
He let his bare feet slap against the wood floor, going to get on the bed. With a low, sleepy hum, he climbed gingerly into the sheets so as not to disturb you. You moaned softly in your sleep when he wiggled over to press his slim body to yours. But you didn't wake. He contained himself, held back more hums, as he nuzzled the back of your neck. Kissing the soft, warm skin there. You shifted, rolling forward a bit and lifting a knee, parting your thighs.  
  
His hand slipped down through the sheets between you to get a feel of the velvety parts there. _So pretty_, he thought. He closed his hand into a fist and used one finger to run along your folds. He did this until the finger started to pick up your slick. Immediately, his finger disappeared inside you.  
  
"Yeeeeeeaahhh," he whispered.  
  
Then he froze. He waited.  
  
Still, you didn't stir. That gave him the courage to pay more attention to his semi-hard cock. He grinned deviously and added a second finger to your slick depths. Cu decided he could stand to be warmer, like the inside of your pussy. He pulled his fingers from you and stuck them in his mouth to suck them clean. Using the same hand, he gently lifted your leg off the bed. He found your entrance by feel alone, groaning in anticipation when the head of his cock found home. His cock was fully hard by then.  
  
He pressed inside slowly, bit by bit...by bit...by bit...by bit...until his hips were flush with yours. You had moaned again once but that's it. His harmless deviancy tickled inside his chest with glee and he grinned again. Couldn't help himself, he wiggled his hips a bit. Which felt nice. Then he wiggled his body, getting as close as he could. To your warmth, to the safety he felt while close to you. In more ways than one, you felt like home. And he was always happy to return home.


End file.
